Strawberry's Are Too Sexual Ryuzaki
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: L and Light are in the middle of a starring contest, L cheated last time, so Light gets a risky idea that would make him the winner. LxLight Yaoi.


The young teen sat with his arms crossed starring at the older man. The older man sat in his odd way starring at the young teen. "Light-kun give up. Just admit that your Kira." "Hey!" "Light-kun blinked, that makes me the winner." The detective picked up his prized bowl of strawberry's and popped one in his mouth. "Ryuzaki, that's cheating, I'm not Kira!" "Yes you are. And by saying that, I won the strawberry's." Light sighed. "Whatever."

"Ryuzaki, if your done eating all those strawberry's without me, look at this." The detective rolled in his chair over beside Light. "What is it Light-kun? Are you wanting a strawberry?" Light jerked the chain so L dropped one of his strawberry's. "No I do not want a strawberry... you won... by cheating... but you still won. Anyway. Look at this, ten victims in the last week, all died of heart attacks." "Hmm..."

**One Week Later**

Watari walked into the room with a bowl of strawberry's. He placed the bowl in between the two detective's and walked away. "Your not going to win this time Ryuzaki." "If you say so Light-kun." The two got comfortable and closed their eyes, ready to start, yet another starring contest. Last time L 'cheated' by calling Light Kira, so Light was determined to win the bowl of strawberry's no matter what this time.

"Okay, one, two, three!" They both opened their eyes, and the contest began. The room was empty, it had to be, or else people would distract them, or get mad that they aren't working. The two sat about a foot away from each other. Light could feel himself reaching his limit, if he didn't think fast, he was going to loose, again. All of a sudden Light got an idea. It was risky, but he knew he'd win. The teen pulled his feet on the ground so he was closer to L. Neither blinked, but Light could see the confusion in L's eyes. Still not blinking Light smirked and with quick movement pressed his lips to L's without a seconds hesitation.

The teen watched as L blinked, so he finally blinked as he pulled away. The teen just smirked as L just sat in silence. "Light-kun cheated." "So? You did last time." "Fine. The strawberry's are yours." He turned around and rolled back to his side of the desk.

Light had finished his last strawberry and started working again, or at least tried to work again. His mind kept going back to their contest. Light had kissed L to win the strawberry's, but the thing was, he liked it. He licked his lips, still tasting the detective's permanently sugary lips on his own. Light found himself letting out a small moan, and unfortunately for him, L noticed.

"Something wrong Light-kun" Light could instantly feel the sweat rolling down his face. "Ah no, nothing. I'm fine." "Okay."

"Watari, can you bring another bowl of strawberry's?" "Yes of course L." L had spoke to Watari over the computer mic. Light sighed. "Ryuzaki, I don't want to do another contest." "You don't have to Light-kun, these ones are for me, since you cheated anyway." "You cheated last time." "Yes, but you played with my emotions, that's different then calling you Kira." "Not really." "Yes it is." "Ugh whatever! When you get your strawberry's your taking them to bed, I'm tired." "Fine, but you can't have any." "I don't want any!"

Light was trying to sleep but just couldn't. He kept getting the urge to kiss L again. And it probably didn't help that they were both in a bed half naked.

L actually felt a little hurt. Light cheated for the strawberry's and also played with his emotions. _He's Kira, I can't fall in love with him, it's just not right. And besides, it was just a game... it's not like it meant anything... to either of us..._

L turned over and found himself face to face with Light. Neither one of them said anything, they just starred at each other.

Light looked into L's empty black orbs, fighting himself back and forth, determining if he should kiss him or not. Light looked from L's eyes to his lips, but to his surprise L made the first move. The teens eyes widened as lips pressed to his. Light instantly traced his tongue along L's bottom lip and tasted nothing but pure sugar, which made him moan. L opened his mouth just enough for Light's tongue to slip through. The two tongues fought for dominance. Light was winning when he felt something trace over his growing bulge. "Awuh!"

Light rolled over on his back and L climbed on top of him. L reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key and quickly undid the metal that clinged to both their wrists. Light grabbed his wrist, there was an red indent in his wrist where the metal once was. But Light's mind was pulled from his wrist by the the cold air that was now over his member. L had pulled off both their boxers. Light's member stood even taller after seeing L's size.

Light didn't think L even knew what a smile was, let alone a smirk, but that's what he was doing. Light wasn't sure what to make of this turned on L, but his mind got pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of warmth over the tip of his member. Light arched his back and quickly looked down trying to hold back a moan. Just as Light expected it was L creating all this pleasure, Light just couldn't believe that the 'Great L' was... THERE... Doing **that**.

L continued taking in more and more of Light, loving the sounds coming from him. Once he had taken in the last bit of Light's member he began bobbing his head back and forth. After a few minutes the teen began screaming L's name. "L!" Light reached his peak and released into the older detective's mouth, and he drank every last drop, but he wasn't done yet.

He flipped the teen onto his stomach and placed himself in front of the teen entrance. "Wait L... I didn't-Ahhh!" He began to push into the entrance and Light screamed. He felt like he was on fire, he didn't even use lube. L finally was all the way in and gave Light a moment to get used to the feeling. Light moved so he was on his hands and knees. "Ugh... I didn't agree to this." "Light-kun will like it." "Ugh..." Since L was already in, and didn't think he'd win anyway, he nodded and allowed L to continue.

L slowly began pulling in and out of Light, trying to find the spot that make him forget the pain, and start asking for more. A few more thrusts and he found it. "OH MY GOD! L! Ahhhh!" L continued pushing in and out of Light trying to hit that spot every time.

The detective was starting to loose himself when he heard Light's voice. "L I-'m going to ... Ahh!" Light came all over himself and the bed, and seconds after L released in side Light. "Kira-kun! Ahh!" Light was too tired to yell at L.

Light collapsed and rolled over on his back, and L layed down beside him. L reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the bowl. "Light..-kun... want a strawberry?" He laughed and took the strawberry. He looked from the strawberry to L, then back to the strawberry. Then before L could see it coming Light shoved the strawberry into his mouth. "No more strawberry's... they are too sexual Ryuzaki." Light laughed and rolled over ready to go to sleep. L licked his lips then spoke. "Kira-kun don-" Light quickly covered L's mouth with his hand. "If I was Kira, I think you would have gotten it out of me by now, don't you think?" "No." "Ugh!" He rolled back over. "Light-kun... I have no idea what to believe... but I do know one thing..." "And what would that be?" "That I love you." L moved himself closer to Light and put his arm around him. "I love you too L... But seriously... No more strawberry's..." "Okay."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was bored... As usaual. So what'cha think? Good? Bad? Review~! :)


End file.
